


Dimly Possible

by Jeniouis



Series: Omegaverse It [6]
Category: Common Law
Genre: Adoption, Alpha Alex, Alpha Emma, Alpha Travis, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Sutton, M/M, Omega Wes, Prostitute!Wes, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-01-26 22:36:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1705049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeniouis/pseuds/Jeniouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wes chuckled drily, "I'm shirtless, wearing skinny jeans littered with holes and that bitch alpha yelled out that he dragged me out of a sex club. What do you think?"</p><p>Or the one where Travis is Wes's foster parent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bkgd Notes: Omegas are uncommon but not rare and are usually mistreated.
> 
> Alpha, beta= men, alphess, betess= women, omegas of any sex are just regarded to as an omega.
> 
> So policeman = policealpha and policewomen = policealphess
> 
> Also these characters do not belong to me and no profit is made off this story.

Wes turned his head feeling warm tears slide down his cheek as a policealpha held his handcuffed hands down in the back seat of a police car with his pants strewn on the floor of the car. His legs are spread as the alpha thrusted his knot inside of Wes's body without consent.

It hurt to be forced but knowing that no one would believe him hurt worst.

"You bitch males are real sweet." The alpha growled in his ear before he snapped his hips forward and came with a groan.

He climbed off of Wes and pulled his pants back on him and then tucked his dick back into his pants. Wes sat up with a low hiss when the policealpha climbed into the driver's seat, willing himself to stop crying as the car sped down the road.

~

Travis happily skipped out of the captain's office after turning in his last case before his two week vacation.

He had just packed away everything on his desk and was heading towards the door when a policealpha bursted in, dragging an omega behind him.

"Look at this bitch whore I found!" The alpha announced. "And he the prettiest slut." The alpha's friends circled around the omega, throwing insults at him and mocking him. Travis decided to just mind his own business and leave because after all it was only an omega. But they were so cruel that when he got to the doors he stopped and looked over at them when an entirely too lascivious comment was made.

"Hey man. Ease up on him." Travis said to them.

"On who, the bitch." The alpha said as he slapped the omega's ass and squeezed it then laughed with his friends. Travis noticed that the omega winced and a single tear fell down his otherwise stoic face.

Travis faked a chuckle, "Yeah him. Look here man, as of right now I have no cases and I know all y'all are overworked so how about I take this one." The policealpha practically threw the omega at him.

"Yeah, you 'take' him." The alpha quipped immaturely.

Travis looked at the omega and none to gently grabbed his bare arm and dragged him to his desk because this omega just ruined his first night of vacation.

"What's your name?" Travis asked him uninterestedly without any real kindness.

"Wes Mitchell." The omega grumbled.

"Okay, Wes. Why were you picked up?"

Wes chuckled drily, "I'm shirtless, wearing skinny jeans littered with holes and that bitch alpha yelled out that he dragged me out of a sex club. What do you think?"

"I think that you really are a slut."

Wes scoffed, "Of course you do. Alphas always think linearly."

Travis rolled his eyes, "Yeah whatever, look by law, since you're an omega, I need have to let our medical examiner give you a physical so lets go." Travis said as he grabbed Wes's arm and dragged him down the hall to Jonelle's lab.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To those following I hope this chapter isn't a disappointment. I haven't seen Common Law in years but ASAP I'm going to download some of the episodes so I can give a more accurate account of the characters.
> 
> So please leave comments on how you feel about the story so far.

Travis will never forgive Jonelle for embarrassing him. In more ways than one.

She had been very kind to Wes, very sweet and the omega was very cooperative with her. And Travis felt like an ass immediately and made a silent vow to be more kind with the omega especially since it was very plausible that he hadn’t been in that whorehouse on his own desire.

When Jonelle was through with her examination, she pulled him to the side and told him that him that she found so anal tearing and bleeding along with semen on the omega’s body. Alongside that, Wes had fresh bruises on his body. Travis wasn’t surprised by that; Wes was an omega found in a whorehouse so this was probably the aftermath of a too-rough client but there was just something about the evidence that didn’t seem right. Travis told Jonelle to analyze the evidence and walked back over to the omega.

“Hey, how old are you?” Travis asked Wes and he admits his tone could have been gentler.

“Old enough.” The blonde deflected. 

“Kid, answer my question.”

“What’s it to you?” Wes spat and he turned his head, shoulders tense in defiance.

“So underage, huh? Are you a runaway or do you have a family?” Travis asked his voice was filled with irritation. Wes remained silent, staring at the wall. Travis took a deep breath and willed himself to treat this omega like he would a beta. “Kid look, I just want to help you okay. But I can’t do that without some information. I won’t send you back to your parents.”

“But you’ll send me to one of those homes and I am not going back there.” Wes barked at him, confirming Travis’s theory.

Travis sighed and started pacing. He knew omega orphanages were far from safe and though it would be the quickest way to get this omega off of his hands, Travis couldn’t find it in himself to throw the poor thing to the dogs.

“Were you raped?” Travis asked him suddenly; it was another suspicion of his. Wes stared at him blankly. “I mean by that policealpha who brought you in.” Wes tensed and looked down at the floor, shaking his head. Travis sighed and dropped his voice to a soothing tone. “Hey, you won’t be in trouble okay. If you were, that would make you a victim and that changes how I can handle things. So I need you to be honest with me. Did he rape you?” Wes stayed extremely quiet for a long while before he nodded shyly. “Okay, that changes a lot.” Travis said as he took the handcuffs off Wes’s wrist. “So as far as I’m concerned, Tommy just lied about finding you in that sex club to cover up his crime so I’m not going to charge you.” Travis explained but he grabbed Wes’s arms because he had the distinct feeling the omega would run.

“Okay, thank you.” Wes said quietly, eyeing him warily.

“Good. So how old are you?” Travis asked again and Wes jerked like he was trying to break out of his grasp. Travis had expected that.

“Does it matter?” Wes asked and Travis could see the fear run through him, could smell it in his scent.

“Yes, it does. Listen, I know I haven’t been the kindest guy since I met you but I promise you I’m not going to hurt you or let anyone else hurt you, okay. I’m going to protect you.” Travis said sincerely and he didn’t mean to say the last tidbit but it slipped passed his lips before he could catch it. An omega would latch on to those words with all their heart making Travis high responsible for Wes and if he were to fail him, he would only hurt the already damaged omega even worse.

Wes stared at him charily for a long time, “I’m sixteen.” Travis mentally cursed to himself because Wes obviously decided to trust him. And damn, he was so young.

Travis sighed, “Okay, come with me.” Travis said dragging the omega down the hall with him.


	3. Chapter 3

“Captain, I’m recommending him for the Omega Rehabilitation Program.” Travis told Sutton and Wes huffed from behind him.

“I am not a junkie.” Wes protested and Travis rolled his eyes.

“Yeah whatever.” Travis said and the captain gave him a firm scold before looking at Wes.

“I figured you weren’t but this program is set up to help abused omega get set up in a stable environment and off the streets.” The captain explained and Wes nodded slowly.

“Can I decline it?” The omega asked and Travis shot him a look. He’s trying to help the kid and he wants to _decline_ it.

“Yes, but let me tell you how it works first.” Sutton said and Wes nodded. “The ORP is an adoption program so to speak through the police department since normal adoption agencies don’t take in omegas.” Travis saw Wes tense and he thought for sure that he was going to get up and run out but he didn’t. “Once you’re set up in a home, you will be set up to meet with a therapist and you’ll be enrolled in Omega School.”

“I thought omegas didn’t go to school.” Wes said quietly.

“Publicly no but we have one set up through the police department. The only one in the country.” Sutton explained kindly and Wes nodded. “So do you still want to decline?”

Wes stayed quiet for a long time, “Who’s going to be my foster parent?”

“Well, we have a list of people who have volunteered for the program. Once our therapist speaks with you she will recommend a family.” Sutton said.

Wes went quiet again before he looked up pleadingly toward Travis and opened his mouth to speak but Travis cut him off.

“Don’t look at me; I didn’t volunteer for the ORP.” Travis said quickly because taking care of a teenager. No, just no.

“But you said you would protect me.” Wes said and he just sounded so sad.

“I know kid and I will. I’ll stop by every by your new home every now and then to see how you’re doing.” Travis said and Wes just stared at him unconvinced. And to be honest, Travis was unconvinced by his own words too.

“Thank you for the offer but I think I’ll decline.” Wes said rising to his feet. Sutton gave Travis the grimmest glare he has ever seen.

“Wait kid, where are you going to go?” Travis said before Wes could walk out the door.

“I’ll figure something out.” Wes said drily. Travis threw his hands up, angry at himself for what he was about to say.

“Okay, fine. I’ll take you in but you better not be a problem.” Travis just shy of shouted and Wes stood in the doorway looking at him strangely for a long time before he nodded.

“I won’t.” Wes said finally in an offended way. Sutton glanced up at Travis with an indescribable look.

“Good, come on back in. I have some things that Travis needs to sign. I also need your background information and then you can go to your new home.” Sutton said with a kind smile and Wes walked back in and sat down.

Travis sighs, “Well there goes my vacation.”

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed it. :D
> 
> Please leave feedback and feel free to criticize; I am always looking for opportunities to grow.
> 
> I’ve launched an E-Zine where people submit their favorite fics and the best ones get published in the zine. I’m doing this because I want to create something that acknowledges fanfic writers and makes them feel confident about themselves while bringing people of different fandoms together. To submit your favorite fics, go [Here](https://goo.gl/forms/h0LI8s7WGgZV2gBl1)


End file.
